


As Real as You Wish

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Butch/Femme, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s00e01 The Cage, F/F, Femslash, Imprisonment, Lesbian Sex, Mind Manipulation, Rare Pairings, Sexual Fantasy, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Number One experiences a fantasy involving Yeoman Colt drawn from her deepest desires. Based on the episode "The Cage".





	As Real as You Wish

Number One awakens, hearing the eerie sound of alien feet pitter-patter along the floor, and sits up immediately. She has been alone in her Talosian cage since the Keeper snatched her and Captain Pike and put them in separate cells yesterday. She has had a rough night of sleep, waking up countless times, wondering how the aliens are invading her most private thoughts. And waking up to this freakishly big-brained alien peering at her with its inquisitive eyes doesn’t help. Number One stands up slowly and crosses her arm.

“What do you want from me?” she demands. 

The Keeper stares coldly and silently before pulsing their bulging veins to speak. 

“We must study you. We must observe you. But we will also grant you enjoyment of any desire you wish to experience. You are a prime specimen of a human female. You may have anything you want, you may have any food you desire, you may visit any place you desire, and, if the plain uniform you are wearing is not satisfactory, it can appear as any garment you wish,” they inform her, not even opening their mouth. 

Number One glances down at her plain blue coat and clunky boots for a second, but then realizes the Keeper’s tactics. 

“Leave me alone,” she snaps coldly. “I know what you’re up to. You can bribe your other prisoners all you want, but I’ll never perform for your amusement. It’s wrong to imprison a race for your own personal pleasure.” 

“Ahhh, personal pleasure,” smiles the veiny Keeper. “We have already been probing your thoughts, and noticed unusually strong homosexual drives. Aboard your vessel, there is a shortage of young homosexual women, and the men aboard your vessel fail to arouse your dormant reproductive instincts. Consequently, your brain’s pleasure reflexes are only sporadically stimulated. This interests us. Even though the continuation of your species depends upon reproduction, specimens such as you choose to engage in intercourse that is incapable of perpetuating your species. Very well. This is exactly what we wished to observe. You are a prime specimen.” 

Before Number One can retort, the Keeper glides away, its shimmery white robe rippling over the perfectly smooth jail floor. 

Number One plops down on her bed, refusing to take off her shoes or let go of her phaser and communicator. From the reports in the briefing room, she knows that the Talosians’ incredible mental power would enable them to invade her mind with the most dazzling of illusions. She has to be ready for anything to happen. 

Suddenly, in the wink of an eye, the moonlight of Gothos shines in her bright grey eyes.  
“Number One, Tyler, Boyd, and I are going to survey the geology of the surrounding area. We’ll meet up with you and Miss Yeoman here in two hours, ok?” says Captain Pike gruffly, walking along a dirt path into a dark grove with his men. 

Number One looks all around her. She shifts her feet and feels leaves crunch under her heels. A warm breeze flits across her cheeks. It is as real as can be. 

And Yeoman J. M. Colt is standing next to her. But the shy redhead doesn’t seem to be her normal self. Colt tiptoes up to Number One flirtatiously batting her eyelashes in front of her bright blue eyes, and places her hands on Number One’s shoulders. Leaning in, she whispers to her superior: 

“Come on, let us hide ourselves. Come on. It’s deserted! It’s nice and dark. No one will see.” 

Number One’s muscles tighten as she restrains herself from grabbing Colt as the tiny four-foot-eleven woman slowly unbuttons her navy jacket and drops it on the ground. When Colt beams brightly at Number One, Number One relaxes, until Colt uses those pink nails to tug at her gold uniform shirt. Colt pulls at the end of her shirt and giggles at the first officer, and then traces her hands over Number One’s shirt to those large, firm breasts. 

“Please,” is all Colt says, tossing her soft orange hair and showing big blue puppy eyes as she looks up at her commanding officer and rubs her hands on One’s breasts. 

Number One’s nipples harden like rock and she feels a tingling between her legs as she realizes what the little yeoman is asking for. But she has to pretend to be professional. 

“Yeoman Colt,” says One, her voice shaking as she glances down at Colt’s shapely curves, “this is inappropriate behavior. To have erotic contact with a subordinate officer is against Starfleet regulations.” 

“Nobody has to know,” teases Colt coyly. 

Colt unzips One’s gold command tunic and drops it to the ground, and One is so struck, she can’t make herself stop the woman. 

“Yeoman Colt…” she begins, but sees her frown at such a formal address. 

“Mia,” she sighs, “This isn’t real. It’s all an illusion. You’re not real! You’re just a shadow, a projection of her. None of this is real.”

Colt shakes her head. “Please don’t deny me. Please don’t, please,” she whines. 

Colt takes her hands off of Number One’s chest and puts one hand to her face, sucking her thumb, and another between her legs, slowly rubbing with her mouth popper open. Mesmerized, Number One can’t help but stare at Colt’s deft little finger swirling around her needy clit. One slowly unbuckles her boots, unbuttons her pants, and slips off her plain black bra and underwear. 

“Please,” Colt says in between thumb sucks. 

Number One can’t resist anymore. She picks up Colt like a baby and rushes over the grass over to a spot surrounded by bushes and trees, and puts her down on the ground, tearing off Colt’s gold command tunic and her billowy navy slacks and her small blue boots and her white B cup bra and her delicate lace underwear, revealing the soft orange hair above that untouched pussy. 

One leans over the naked Colt and kisses her pink lips furiously, swallowing her spit and sucking on her lower lip sensuously. Number One’s round firm breasts lie on top of Colt’s small soft breasts, with her dark nipple sealed onto Colt’s pink one until One sits up, breaking their kiss. Smirking triumphantly at the prize below her, One puts her hands around both of Colt’s soft breasts and jiggles them around, feeling their lightness and their bounce in her hands. One takes her hands off Colt’s breasts. 

“I bet you’ll like this, my girl,” she says smugly. 

One flicks Colt’s pink nipples with her elegant blue nails. Colt whimpers. Number One knows from the melting look in Colt’s eyes that her pussy needs her like nothing else right now. Tickling her nipples on both breasts, One leans in, straddles Colt’s delicate body, and forces a long, hard kiss on Colt’s mouth. Colt digs her nails into One’s stately back and grasps at her black hair.

Colt pulls away from One’s impassioned, greedy kissing to whisper again, “Please.” Number One knows what her little girl needs. 

One her right breast another slap and watches it jiggle. She looks into Colt’s needy blue eyes, and gently slides her long middle finger down Colt’s pubic hair to her pussy, and pauses, teasing her girl and making her wait. 

“Oh god, commander,” moans Colt, “don’t leave me like that!”

Number One leers cockily over her victim and starts sliding her finger into Colt’s tiny pink pussy. Colt’s eyes squint and her peach lips pops open. Number One notices and slides her finger in and out, in and out, reaching deep into Colt’s pussy, warming her up. Already, Colt’s pussy is so aroused she is starting to lubricate herself. One’s thick finger slides faster and faster as she notices Colt’s pussy get wetter and wetter, squelching as she fucks the yeoman harder. But having it in the pussy isn’t enough. While One’s finger fucks Colt, Colt starts breathing heavy with desire, and puts one of her short thin fingers to her clit and starts rubbing. One takes her finger out right away and grabs Colt’s guilty wrist violently. 

“You don’t do that, Mia, your clit is my job,” smirks Number One. “Understand?” she barks. Colt nods vigorously.

One pins down both of Colt’s wrists under her left hand and runs her right hand through Colt’s pubic hair. Then One begins to swirl her middle finger in a circle over Colt’s desperate clit, pushing into the yeoman slow and steady as she pants. 

“You know you’ve always wanted this,” says One as she speeds up her finger movements on Colt’s hungry clit. 

Colt lays her head back on the ground and moans, trapped under her first officer’s weight and pinned down, her legs spread in front of her. One speeds her finger up even more. By now, Colt’s nipples are hard enough that they won’t move, and her face is twisted in a helpless gesture crying for help as One fucks her faster and faster. Colt’s pussy is wet with her fluids. Her buildup begins, and when One sees Colt close her eyes and prepare to explode, she rubs her aroused clit hard and fast, as Colt’s neck stiffens and her head comes off the ground, her body starts trembling, and finally…she orgasms, gasping loudly as she achieves her climax but Number One keeps at her clit with the same speed. Finally she stops, and Colt lies on the ground, still twitching violently from the sensations Number One’s deft fingers brought her. 

Number One takes her hand off of Colt’s satisfied sex and puts them around her pale skinny waist. 

“What do you say after ‘please’?” teases One with a glint in her eyes. 

“Ah…thank you,” Colt says, wincing at the blood pumping through her legs. 

Number One smiles, admiring the yeoman. “You may be the captain’s yeo-woman,” she says, “but you’re my woman.” 

At that thought, One is back in her sterile cell. Shaking, she puts her clothes back on as fast as she can. One remembers: none of this was real. She sighs. Perhaps she will have her yeoman another day, for real the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback


End file.
